HE'S MY DOCTOR NALU FANFIC
by akumanohyde
Summary: Natsu was a billionaire son and also a doctor,he was given the task to take care of his own patient. Lucy had an accident which caused he leg to paralyze and it happened Natsu was her doctor. would the patient and doctor fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

NATSU X LUCY (NALU)

HE'S MY DOCTOR

CHAPTER 1

*RING*RING*

Natsu wake up to the ringing phone, he take a peek at the clock it was 2:50 a.m. in the morning, he takes a deep sigh before answering the phone.

"hello?" he said through it.  
"doctor! There's emergency you need to come here as fast as you could" a troubled voice of the nurse crackled through the phone.

"okay I'll come ASAP" he said before breaking the conversation.

"Natsu-nii, is there emergency?" his little sister Wendy ask him while yawning.

"yeah can you stay here alone?, as usual if you're hungry the food is in the fridge just heat it up okay, I need to go now bye! " he said rushing to find his clothes and his motion sickness patch.

"okay good luck Natsu –nii" Wendy give him a last look.

He gets into his car, and accelerate on the road.

"the patient just had an accident, and in critical condition." He remind the word the nurse had said earlier.

When he arrived, he fasten his pace toward the ICU, the other nurse greet him and he reply with smile and went inside for a further treatment. When he's inside Erza THE CHIEF give him explanation , and he did the surgery, when he saw the patient condition he wasn't quiet sure if they would succeed, but finally he did it, the patient condition were stabilized.

Then he saw the face of the patient, she was a blonde beauty, even with the blood on her face, Natsu can still see her beauty, and he was captivated before mentally slap himself.

NATSU P.O.V.

'damn it Natsu get over yourself, she's your patient!' I said to myself before stepping out from the ICU,' but she's very beautiful' and I had a few mental fight with myself,

NORMAL P.O.V

"well done Natsu, you did it!" Mirajane and Erza comes out ,giving him a thumbs up. He give a fake nervous laugh,"thanks" he said and takes a look at his watch it was nearly 7;20 a.m.

"well I need to go home now ,if anything happen please contact me" he said, and the two of them nodded in reply.

So he went for his car and drive home. On the way back to his apartment he saw a box in front of his apartment building, his curiosity make him opened it, a wide grin appear on his face when he saw a blue, and white kitten inside it mewing and seems starved. He picks them and brought them with him.

When he arrived at his apartment he saw Romeo their neighbor in front of the door, "morning Romeo!' he greeted the boy with his toothy grin. "good morning Natsu-nii, what's with the box?" he smiled looking at the box, "a present for Wendy, hey why don't you come inside first?" he said opening the door ,"I'm back! Wendy!" he said loudly, while gently putting down the box.

"Welcome back Natsu-nii, good morning Romeo" Wendy said in reply while tying her blue hair into a pony tail. " hey I got you something" Natsu said showing the box. "what's that?" she ask opening the box before jumping in joy and went hugging her brother. 'thank you Natsu-nii!"

"okay, okay, didn't you have a school? "he said patting his sister head.

"Okay bye, Natsu –nii" he said giving his brother last hug and went for school.

"Well, I guess I need to find you some food" he said quietly patting the two little feline head, he didn't even bother the weird color from the blue cat, "I know since you make my sister happy I'll name you Happy!" he said to the blue cat, and the cat mewed in reply. "the other one I guess my sister will find the name for you, okay then I'll need to buy them something to eat," he started to walk towards the door and went down for some grocery.

'


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

In a middle of buying things, his phone ring, Erza name was displayed on it. Immediately he pick up the phone fearing if he'll get scold.

"He-Hello?" he was slightly stuttered.

"Hey, Natsu you need to come here" she said with her irritated voices

"what's wrong did something happen?" he ask wondering if the blonde has awakened

"the parent of this morning patient already arrived, they wanted to talk to you" she said

"about what, her condition?, why don't you explain it to them?" he said curiously.

"I already did that, but they wanted to thanks to you or whatever it is, just that bye" she hung up the phone. "wait…," Natsu tried to stop but, you know he was too scared to pissed her off. "I'll guess I have to go then?" he said quickly picking the kitten food and pays it. Then he went straight to his apartment and feed the two feline before heading back to the FT hospital.

He went straight to the wards and saw a man in brownish suit and golden hair having a chat with Mirajane, Erza was there with a pissed off face, he went to greeted them. "Morning," he said plastered a fake smile, well he didn't actually like this jobs as a doctor, the schedule were complicated and he didn't even has a damn sleep.

"Natsu! Finally you're here, sir, this was the doctor have a chat, we have some works to do" Mirajane finally run away grabbing Erza with her.

"are you doctor which treat Lucy?" he said.

"lu..what?...,owh yeah right I was" he said 'so luigi was her name what a weird one.

"I'm Jude Heartfilia, his father I just like to said my gratitude for saving my only daughter, thank you very much" Jude said smiling.

"well, nice to meet you Mr. Jude, about your daughter, it was supposed to be my jobs to save her, but you know her legs were paralyzed and maybe she has no chance to walk anymore ,I guess miss Erza already told you that." He said showing the seat for them to have a little chat. Jude nodded ad seat on it looking at his daughter ward in front of them with frown.

"I know I've already been told earlier." He said looking at the pink haired man in front of him, he thinks that Natsu has a mature but a kind of childish face and he also has a warm smile that calms other people heart.

"actually I have a business oversea, for a week… and I wouldn't want to let my daughter on her own, as a matter of fact, I was hesitate to give my daughter in other people care" he added. Natsu just listened and nodded.

"I know its hard for a parent to let their child in other people care, but believed me Fairy Tail has a caring staff that can take care of your daughter." Natsu said looking at the blonde ward.

'that's why I would like to ask your help to take care of her when I'm gone" Jude said calmly.

" well ,if that's what you request for, I'm fine with it, but I guess you have to talk with our head director, and if you succeed I don't know if I have enough time to take care of her" he said in reply.

"well that's not the problem Natsu"a sudden voice from his back shocked them, as they turn the saw dwarf size old man standing. Macarov the head supervisor were there grinning as he had listened to their conversation, "G-Gramps? What are you doing here?" Natsu said when he saw Master were there.

" who care, this was my Hospital, by the way Natsu why don't you accept the request" Master said with cheery-self. "really?" Natsu ask him with confuse face.

"yup, Natsu you need a little rest, so for a week you need to take care of Lucy" he said walking away.

"thank you director!" Jude said bowing his head.

"okay then I guess I'll take care of her for you" Natsu said to Jude. "thank you," Jude said

They had a few chat about Lucy before Jude ask permission to leave since he had a flight"

After Jude left he went to take a visit at Luigi that's what he thinks when he finally realized

"Lu…cy so that's the name!" he read the patient name on the door and takes a peek at the blonde which sleep peacefully. ' woow, she's getting much prettier…" he murmured to himself before taking a step leaving the hospital. He didn't want to become more confuse of his fast beating of heart.

I know Lucy's father are not that kind I just wish it is…. BTW I'm worse in English especially writing, please understand me~ (||^O^/) THANKS FOR READING please i would like your opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

He fasten his step towards the counter, he saw Kinana writing something on the paper in front of her. "morning Natsu-sensei" she greeted him. "morning Kinana!"he also greeted the smiling nurse.

" didn't you think you need a proper rest? Its good that master gave you those task at least it keep you from overwork" she said.

"I know… I'm going home after this, if she awake please contact me ASAP ok?" he said in reply.

"Okay!" Kinana said giving last look at the pink haired doctor, which every nurse adored walking away. Well… Natsu does have a weird hair color but he has a handsome face plus his kindness and warm smile which making all the nurses head over heel with him…and his friend, they're called FT prince for a very good reason,

Natsu Dragneel the surgery doctor and he was fortuned to have all his Father, Igneel property which valued a thousands billions not included this FT hospital. He was called FLAMES prince.

Gray Fullbuster also a surgery doctor a raven haired of Natsu rival- friend which a famous billionaires son. he was called SNOW Prince for his cold aura.

Gajeel Redfox he's not actually a doctor he was an usual patient in that hospital but has a good term with Natsu. A rich mafia son which usually treated his wound there and had a crush at the little bookworm of the hospital Levy Mcgarden.

Jellal Fernandez a calm and rational person. He was psychology doctor and a fiancée of Erza Scarlet the head nurse at FT. he was also billionaires son.

Freed Justine a dark green haired doctor. He was a neurologist and have created an antidote for the cancer .he has a nice term with Levy and currently in relationship with Mirajane. He was a admire of Laxus Dreyar.

Laxus Dreyar a cousin of Natsu currently hold the position of CEO. He was Mirajane-ex boyfriend and also Freed idol. He has a good term with Lissanna, Mirajane little sister.

They were the princes of the Fairy tail Hospital, and melt all of the women there, with their charming face,including the patient and nurses of course. Don't forget there also the beauty in there.

THE TWO ANGEL'S A.K.A THE DEMONS

Erza scarlet, just as her name her hair was scarlet red. She was really lovey dovey and sweet when she was with her fiancée, Jellal, But not with the patient and other people everyone was afraid of her. She was the only one who can stop Natsu and Gray brawl.

Mirajane Strauss, she had a younger sister and Brother, she was really sweet to the patient…but just don't pissed her off, yeah reminding last time Gray tried to pissed her she turn into a demon and send him flying. She had a crush on Freed.

Evergreen, somewhat she was demon but not to Mirajane little brother, Elfman. She never smile to the patient and her stare can turn people to stone.

THE NURSES.

Lisanna a childhood friend of Natsu. Mirajane little sister. She was kind and sweet with everyone, and the only one who have a urge to joke with Laxus.

Levy McGarden. She was Gajeel crush, a daughter of a professor. She really small and love to read a book, she was the one who helped Freed to find the antidote for the cancer.

Kinana, she was really reliable and has a sweet smile, she always help other person, and usually she stood in front of the counter.

_i don't really like writing authors note but if anything happen i'll inform you guys .That's a little explanation for the character I'll introduce some later ….maybe BTW back to the story— on the next chappy…

.


End file.
